1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrical terminals, particularly industrial connectors which have two power terminals and a ground terminal with a different orientation. Examples of such connectors are found in the industrial valve field, where a solenoid for a pilot valve is in a housing which has male terminals, and is to be connected to an outlet which may be attached to a cable conduit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior construction has a solenoid housing with a rectangular face, two parallel male power terminals in the form of flat strips protruding from the face, and a ground terminal protruding in a plane at right angles to the two power terminals. This unit is intended to be inserted in the female terminals of an outlet with a matching surface. It is possible with this arrangement to insert one of the male power terminals in the wrong female terminal, leaving an energized power terminal exposed, with potential shock hazard.
One approach to avoiding this possibility is to have male terminals which have curved cross sectional shapes instead of flat shapes. This changed male terminal construction however requires that the conventional female outlet terminals to be changed in a like manner. Since the female outlet terminals are often pre-existing, that is an expensive and time-consuming change.